Infinity
by Akona
Summary: "Without you, I'm nothing. With you, I'm something. Together, we're everything." Cassidy Daniels was nineteen years old when Carlisle Cullen saved her life by changing her into a vampire. She possesses a gift, one that the Volturi have become interested in. After joining, she finds she truly does have a reason to stay; a reason found in the Volturi's tracker.
1. Red-Eyed Angels from Hell

**Infinity**

**Chapter 1**

**Rating: M (for language)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or any of its characters or plots. Cassie belongs to me.**

**So this is my first _Twilight_ fanfic here. I'm so excited! I recently got back into _Twilight_, and a certain Volturi tracker got my attention ;) So, here's the fanfic I literally came up with out of nowhere. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Madness_ by Muse hummed like a lullaby from my phone, echoing in my silent car. I was driving but did I care? Hell, no. I picked up my phone and didn't bother looking at the caller ID.

"Yeees?" I asked, dragging out the word.

"_Cassie…Cassie, it's Alice_," came the frantic voice on the other end.

"Oh, hey, Alice, long time no talk. It's been a—"

"_There's no time to catch up_!" she interrupted me, quite rudely, may I add, but because she sounded desperate I let it slide.

"What's got you strung higher than a…something?" I said, fumbling with whatever the old saying was.

"_Seriously, Cassie,_" Alice said, almost pleading now.

"Okay, okay, just tell me what's going on." I glanced in my mirror to see if anyone was coming up behind me on the quiet road, before turning onto an intersecting road leading to some town called North Falls.

"_I saw a vision._"

"Yeah, well, you see visions all the time," I told her, glancing in my rearview mirror as I saw a car coming up behind me. The sun had set and had I been a human instead of a vampire, I would have worried about having another car on the road with me with darkness approaching.

"_It was about you._"

"That makes it only slightly more interesting. If you saw me killing a human, then you don't have to worry about it. I've never once thought about killing a human, I'm too empathic for my own good," I said, narrowing my eyes as the headlights drew closer. I had a serious thing against killing humans, and I wasn't going to be pleased if I had to do something to this poor chap who thought he could come up on me and attack me on a lonely road.

"_The Volturi are after you._"

Now that was a game changer. My voice clogged in my throat, but it wasn't like I knew what to say anyways. What could I say? _Oh, good, I'm going to be paid a visit by some ancient vampires._ Nah, humor wasn't exactly the road to go with on this one. But I hadn't broken any rules…I was distracted for a moment by the headlights veering to the other side of the road, and then the car was speeding past me. My vampire vision allowed me to see that the guy in the car shot me a fleeting glance as he raced past. He probably memorized my license plates, but it was his funeral if he decided he wanted to try something funny later.

"_Cassie?_"

"I'm here."

"_Where are you?_" Alice asked next.

"Shouldn't you know that?" I asked, spotting a house up ahead. At least I was coming to civilization now.

"_I know where they'll find you if you don't act and change your future,_" Alice said.

"And where's that?" I asked as more houses appeared alongside the road. I had lost sight of the guy who'd raced ahead of me, but there was another car coming in from behind now.

"_Some place called North Falls. I looked it up, and there's one in New York and last I checked you were in New York,_" Alice said. If I were still human, that would have sent chills up and down my spine, but instead it halted my unnecessary breathing.

"Um, yeah, I kind of just entered that town," I said softly.

"_You need to get out of there!_" snapped Alice. "_Aro wants you for your power, Edward read his mind!_"

"Well that would have been nice to know!" I all but shrieked. "I thought I'd somehow managed to break a rule and they were coming to destroy me!"

"_Cassie, you need to get out of North Falls. Go to some remote place, just hide away for a little while,_" Alice said. She then hissed. "_Damn it, that's not going to work. They're sending Demetri after you, the vision has changed._"

"Last I checked, I've never met Demetri, and his power centers around finding people he's been in contact with," I said, pulling over into a small, discreet motel. The sun was completely gone now, so I wasn't at risk of glittering like a diamond for everyone to gawk at and then run away screaming from.

"_Edward knows you. Edward went to Volterra, and Demetri was in the room with us when Bella came to save Edward from getting himself killed and then Aro became aware of you. Demetri picked up on your trail from Edward. He can track you anywhere now._"

My blood would have run cold if I had any left. Demetri, the world's most powerful tracker, could track me now. _Thanks, Eduardo, this is the best present you could have ever given me,_ I thought wryly. I didn't even ask about who this Bella girl was that Alice mentioned, I was so panicked by what she said.

"That's just so fucking wonderful," I said humorlessly as I got out of my car. I had a suitcase full of stuff that I dragged around with me, to make it look more authentic that I was a woman traveling the country, and lugged it out of my trunk to bring in with me.

"_Are you still driving?_" Alice asked urgently.

"No, I stopped to stay the night at a motel," I answered.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and I wondered if I had left Alice at a loss for words. It wasn't often you heard about a vampire spending the night at a place meant for sleeping and holing up while you stayed in a place for the time being. Vampires don't need sleep, and yet I was going to stay where people expected you were going to sleep.

"_Cassie._" Alice sounded annoyed. Maybe she was having a bad day and hoped to end it by doing some sort of public service shit by helping me avoid the Volturi.

"What?" I asked innocently, entering the motel with my suitcase and phone shoved between my ear and shoulder. The attendant – a dude with a very small and pathetic ponytail – looked up as I entered and stared, mesmerized by me. I ignored his staring to pull a wad of cash out of my pocket, to pay in advance for my stay here.

"_Usually you'd be reacting immediately to one of my visions, especially if it concerned something even remotely like the Volturi,_" Alice said.

The guy looked at me curiously, and I held out the cash. "That's enough for a two-night stay, plus a little extra you can keep for yourself," I told him.

"_You are not staying at a motel!_"

I ignored Alice for a moment, watching the guy nod and take the money. He ducked behind the counter to search for a room key to give me, and probably to see if he even had a room. This motel seemed like it was fairly busy, for a motel, at least.

"_Cassidy Leigh Daniels! Do not ignore me right now!_"

The guy straightened up and held out a room key, which I took, being careful not to brush my fingers against his. Being touched by an ice-cold vampire would be a bit of a shock for him, and based on the expression he currently wore, he didn't need that kind of shock. He'd probably have a heart attack, even if he didn't look much older than twenty-one.

I gave the guy a tight-lipped smile, turned, and left the lobby area, heading back outside to search for my room which was apparently Room 41.

"_Cassie!_" Alice roared on her end of the line.

"What?" I asked snappishly.

"_Please, please, please consider leaving North Falls! I don't want to see you enslaved by the Volturi!_" Alice pleaded, sounding very desperate.

"There is no way I can be enslaved by the Volturi," I reassured her. "I'm always perfectly aware of anyone and everyone's intentions around me, even if I can't see visions like you can, and that awareness lets me be resistant to some vampires' powers."

"_The Volturi only takes the best,_" Alice reminded me. "_They won't have just anyone forcing you to join them. There's a reason they're sending Demetri, and Felix, too._"

"Fuck, they're sending Felix too?!" I hissed, managing to keep my voice down despite the spike in my emotions. I was irritated, frustrated, and afraid all at once.

"_I thought I mentioned that,_" Alice said innocently, mocking my earlier tone.

"Now is not the time to mock me!" I said, finding my room and swiftly unlocking it before entering. "Time is of the essence! When are they going to be here?"

"_Less than two days. That should give you enough time to start moving to some other location, or at least start heading towards us and we could meet you somewhere,_" Alice said.

"No," I told her firmly, "I'm not dragging you guys into this. Like you said, you've already had a recent run-in with the Volturi. You don't need to become involved with them so soon again." I tossed my suitcase onto the small sofa facing the TV. Most of my night would probably be spent in front of that TV, since I don't sleep.

"_Are you sure?_" Alice whispered.

"I'm sure," I said. "This involves only me. It's unnecessary for you guys to get yourselves into trouble."

Alice hesitated on the other end, before she spoke, "_Promise you'll leave tomorrow morning?_"

"I already paid the guy for a two-night stay…"

"_Cassidy!_"

"Alright, alright! I'll leave tomorrow, if that'll make you happy," I relented.

Alice sighed. "_Thank you. I feel better knowing you're not going to stay there like a sitting duck._"

"I pretty much am a sitting duck even if I'm on the road," I grumbled.

"_Well…yeah, pretty much, but at least you're not just sitting there waiting for them to come to you,_" Alice said.

"True," I admitted. I plopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV, automatically turning to channel surfing to find something decent to watch. I could hear Alice talking to someone on her side of the line, but I ignored what she was saying in favor of settling on watching the news.

"_Cassie?_" Alice returned less than a minute later.

"Yeah?"

"_Be safe, okay? Call me tomorrow when you're on your way out of North Falls,_" Alice said.

"Alright," I agreed. "I'll be sure to let you know."

"_Make sure you do. Bye, Cassie,_" Alice said.

"Bye, Alice." The line went dead as soon as I uttered the words, and I tucked my phone into my jacket pocket. _This is going to be an interesting few days…_I thought.

The good thing about New York was the terrible weather it had. Even in late May the weather was crap and it was rainy when dawn broke. The clouds didn't look like they were going to relent anytime soon, but I still piled on the layers to make sure as little of my skin was exposed as possible in case the sun decided it wanted to make an appearance.

It wasn't the same dude that was there last night. Instead it was a different guy, a little older but still no less mesmerized by my appearance even when I was hidden under countless layers of clothes. I hauled my suitcase along behind me, holding out my room key as I approached the desk.

"I'm checking out. Room 41," I told him curtly.

"Of course," he said. "Give me a second." He typed something into his computer after he took the key, then looked at me curiously. "It says you paid for a two-night stay…"

"Last minute change of plans," I said. "Sorry. Keep the money, though." I turned on my heel and strode out of the lobby, dragging my suitcase and with my phone in a gloved hand. I had a feeling I'd get some strange looks, having so many clothes on that you'd usually see during colder months but I didn't care. As soon as I was in my car, suitcase tossed in the trunk, I started the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot, heading for the opposite end of the town to leave. I didn't know where I was going, but I guess that was the point when someone was tracking you.

I pulled up Alice's number to call as I drew closer to the edge of town, putting my phone on speaker and setting it in one of the cup holders. It rang once before Alice picked up.

"_Cassie, thank god._"

"What, did you think I was high-tailing it out of here at the crack of dawn?" I asked.

"_No! The vision changed, Demetri and Felix will be there today, around nine in the morning,_" Alice said. I glanced at the clock; seven-thirty. I still had time.

"Were they originally driving a car?" I joked.

"_Yes._" And she was dead serious, too.

"Oh, wow. Must be running now, huh?" I said, slightly baffled my joke turned out to be true. Who would have thought vampires would have wanted to use a car? I then remembered that I was driving a car.

"_Please tell me you're leaving North Falls as we speak,_" Alice said.

"Don't worry, I'm just leaving. Don't know where I'm going, it's a work in progress, but I'm on the outskirts and heading farther away every second," I told her.

"_As much as I appreciate you trying to lighten the mood, it's not working,_" Alice said.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I turned onto a random road I came to, not really bothering to see what road it was or where it was leading me. Randomness would probably be my friend right now.

"_Where are you heading?_" Alice asked.

"I have no idea."

"_Good._"

We both fell silent for several long moments, but it was nice. I focused on the road, taking in the sights around me for future reference. Hey, maybe I'll need to remember this place for some reason. It could happen!

"_The vision changed again,_" Alice said suddenly.

"Oh, yeah? What is it now?" I asked.

"_It shows you running, but that's all I see. I can't see who's chasing you, but we can both guess who it is, and I can't see anything that tells me where it is,_" Alice said. "_I'm sorry._"

"It's fine," I said. "Next time I'm being chased by someone and I'm running away from them, I'll think of your vision."

"_Cassie…_" She sounded exasperated with me, but I didn't blame her. I could be a tad difficult to deal with, considering my tendency to turn to sarcastic humor in situations like these.

"You know you love me," I said with a laugh.

"_I'm not saying anything,_" Alice said.

"Just let me know if the vision changes again," I said. "You should probably get back to your family."

"_Alright._"

Huh, no arguments. Usually, when Alice is like this, she doesn't go without any arguments.

"I'll talk to you…sometime," I said.

"_Okay. Be safe, Cassie, and let me know if something happens,_" Alice said.

"You'll probably be calling first to let me know about it before it happens," I said.

"_True…But please, be as safe as you can, call me if you need to talk. Bye,_" Alice said.

"Bye." I hung up first this time, refocusing on the road. My gloved hands were tight on the steering wheel, but not to the point where I would disfigure it. I'd made that mistake before, and boy had it been difficult trying to explain that one to a mechanic. I think I'd settled on a story involving how I had some older brother on steroids who got a tad angry and took it out on the car's steering wheel. Sounds like a story I'd come up with.

An hour later I was still driving along the same, seemingly endless road, never turning once until I swerved onto a street that came up suddenly on my right. A sign read "NEWARK, NEW YORK – 10 MILES." _Good enough, _I thought. It was getting close to nine, so Demetri and Felix would almost be to North Falls by now. _Unless they found a detour to bring them closer to you._ That was a terrible time for my conscience to pitch in a few unhelpful words.

And, of course, thinking about that made me realize just how pitiful this attempt to escape was. Demetri was the world's greatest tracker. He can follow me everywhere, and not once lose my trail. It was why the Volturi had him; they only took the best, and Demetri was the best at what he did. And, apparently, I was the best at what I did if they wanted me.

_Or you're just the first vampire they've heard about who can do what you do._

Great, conscience, way to make me feel better. Either way, the Volturi still wanted me. And in my books, that wasn't good.

It wasn't much longer before I was entering the outskirts of Newark, New York. Just like North Falls, it was a small town, with quaint little neighborhoods and a motel that looked to be in better condition than the one I stayed in last night. A gas station was positioned strategically across from the motel, and was attached to a donut shop. I used to love donuts when I was a human. Now they were just blah.

It had taken me maybe an hour and forty-five minutes to get to Newark, which meant that if Demetri and Felix left North Falls as soon as they entered at nine, and it was almost nine-thirty, I still had about an hour and fifteen minutes to get moving again if I needed to.

Luck just didn't seem to be on my side.

The old car I'd had since the 90s wasn't in the best condition, I'll admit that, but it had survived all these years with me and I wasn't going to let it go. My parents gave me this car when I was sixteen in '92, so yeah, I was going to be attached to it. But when it started making a horrible rattling sound, I knew I was screwed.

The only luck I had was when I found a repair shop. I just barely managed to roll in before my car spluttered and died on me. Two guys came out right away, hearing the awful noise it gave out before dying, and I got out of the car, still clad in layers upon layers of clothes and probably looking very suspicious.

"Having some car troubles, miss?" called one of the guys, a greasy guy with long hair tied back in a ponytail. He looked like he was in his early thirties, while the other guy was probably eighteen.

"Yeah," I said. Based on the awestruck expressions that crossed their faces, they probably thought they were listening to an angel talk. "It's an old car from the early 90s, think you can repair it? I'm not sure what's wrong with it."

"Of course we can, pretty lady," the younger guy said. His nametag said Robbie. The long-haired dude was apparently named Jason.

"Thanks," I said, ignoring his compliment. "How long should it take?" Jason had ducked underneath my car to check a couple things out while I pulled my suitcase out.

"Probably a couple hours at the most. Hope you don't got to be anywhere, miss," Jason said, reappearing and wiping the grease from his hands with a towel he had thrown over his shoulder.

_Nah, I'm only running from two vampires who want to drag me back to their cult of a coven so I can join them and help them continue to rule the vampire world._

"No, I've got time" was what I actually said.

Newark was a pleasant town, small and quiet and with people who would look at you but not talk to you unless you talked to them. I didn't talk to anyone, of course, but they gave off that vibe.

I had dropped my suitcase off at that motel, being forced to get a room. Demetri and Felix were coming for me but there was no way in hell I was leaving behind my precious car. That baby was a gift from my parents for my sixteenth birthday. It was the last thing I had left from them that I could hold onto. I wasn't going to abandon it.

I kept anxiously looking at my phone to check the time, and also to watch for calls from Alice. It was strange that she hadn't called to alert me of my car breaking down. Maybe she was busy with having visions for something else. Probably something to do with that Bella girl. _She sounds like the type who'd bring trouble with her,_ I thought.

It was nearing ten-thirty. I had very little time before Demetri and Felix got to Newark, if they weren't here already. It wasn't like I could use my power to track them. Sure, I could sense people with it, but they had to be relatively close to me for it to work. I was working on being able to use it over larger distances – when I was a newborn people had to be right next to me – but this new development meant I couldn't exactly focus on developing my power further.

Then my body stiffened as I turned a corner, body coiling as I sensed them. They were here, and they were coming for me. And from what I could tell, they had been tailing me. For a while. They had been just out of the range of my power for me to be able to tell they were there, and with all the human blood around me, I hadn't been able to pick up on their scents. I shuddered at the thought of human blood.

_You're so screwed, Cass._

I didn't need my conscience telling me that. I knew I was screwed the moment Alice told me in the first place that Demetri was tracking me. In case I hadn't mentioned it before, he's the world's greatest tracker. You can't just hide from someone like that, especially when he was part of the Volturi. It was worse considering I'd never met the guy so I had no clue what to expect from him.

They followed me for twenty minutes, through every twist and turn I took and despite all the people who walked past me. They were relentless, I would give them that, but I never gave them the satisfaction of knowing they put me on edge. I never looked back once, not even to see what I was up against, because that would tell them they made me nervous. What confused me was only one had negative-like intentions, while the other seemed…confused. Like he couldn't decide if what he was doing was a positive or a negative thing, or if he was just genuinely confused. My powers had grown recently so that I could pick up on the emotions involved with the intent, but it only worked with some emotions so far. Confusion was one of them.

For the entire day they tailed me, sometimes drawing back so they were out of my range and other times getting a little bit closer to me. They were trying to intimidate me so I would come quietly, but Cassidy Daniels didn't go quietly. I would fight them the whole way.

I wasn't going to head back to the garage to pick up my car, not when Demetri and Felix were right on my tail. I would have to throw them off, run back to get my car, and take off. I'd be leaving my suitcase at the motel, but I could always get more stuff later on.

Dusk had fallen, and my wandering led us into a very quiet and eerie section of the town. There were old, worn-down houses with no life inside them, and that made me extremely nervous. I was even more nervous when they dropped out of my range, and when I turned around to look, I couldn't see either of them. My eyes narrowed. _Where the hell did they go?_ I wondered, turning around.

And I came face-to-chest with one of the red-eyed angels from hell.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Review, follow, favorite!**


	2. Temptations and Morals

**Infinity**

**Chapter 2**

**Rating: M (for language)**

**Disclaimer: A text from Stephenie Meyer reminded me that Cassie is the only character who belongs to me. Shame.**

**Okay, so I got this guest review. It wasn't like a flame or anything, at least not to me, but it kind of bothered me because I felt like this person was hiding with anonymity and signed it as a guest so I couldn't pin them to it. All it said was "I think Cassie is really stupid. Why she doesn't listen Alice?"**

**I'm not sure if you're missing something, but I have a feeling you're talking about how she didn't leave Newark, am I right? Cassie is compulsive, and she's too attached to her car (which is her only possession she has to remind her of her parents who she can't see anymore) so she didn't leave. Compulsive people are stubborn. I know because I'm a compulsive person myself. Plus, there isn't anywhere you can hide from Demetri. Cassie knows that, she's not stupid, she's just not delaying the inevitable. She's not perfect, either, and she's not like Bella where she can block out vampires' psychic powers. But hey, to each his own, your opinion is your opinion, it just bothers me that if you are actually someone with an account here, why hide behind anonymity?**

* * *

I was royally screwed. I was actually the definition of screwed. And he knew it too. The one in front of me was Demetri, there was no doubt about it, and of course I had to admire that he was very, very attractive. Only I would think about a person's attractiveness in this situation.

Felix was somewhere behind me now, I could sense him. Demetri's hands came to my shoulders and pushed me backwards, his strength a lot greater than mine and that wasn't an exaggeration. I was unnaturally weak for a vampire, so I wasn't much of a fighter. I preferred a couple good kicks to the balls if they were guys, and throwing girls around by their hair, and then hightailing it out of there. Right now, though, it didn't look like I would be getting out of this one.

Demetri was intimidating, I would give him that, but maybe it was more due to the fact he was a head taller than I was, and that wasn't a hard thing to be since I was barely 4'10". He stalked forward with the grace of a practiced hunter, looking down at me with a mixed expression of annoyance and interest. He was probably annoyed that I almost crashed straight into him, and interested in what I could do that made Aro want me badly enough to send him after me.

He was backing me up, closer and closer to Felix and that was what worried me. Felix was freakishly tall, especially when he was compared to me. He was a hulking beast at 6'7", or some height around there. He was so much bigger than me that my head just barely reached his chest. But the advantage about being small was being quick. Sure, all vampires were fast, but I was quicker than the average vampire because of my size.

Demetri continued backing me up, a triumphant smirk worming its way onto his face. I growled at him, but then turned to snarl at Felix when his hand grabbed my arm. I swung around and tried to twist into the air and kick his head, but Felix was the strongest fighter in the world – again, the Volturi only keep the best around – and he seemed to be able to anticipate my move. His free hand came around and grabbed one of my ankles, and then I was on the ground, cracks splitting from where I made contact with the concrete. The impact left me stunned, wide-eyed and feeling cracks splintered across my face. _That was a little rougher than necessary,_ I thought.

Demetri and Felix looked down at me curiously, and it was terrible that I was weak for a vampire. Considering all the myths that vampires don't feel pain, it was a terrible lie. The impact had sent jolts all up my body, and feeling my skin knit back together from the cracks was weird and felt like pinpricks.

"Hey!"

The pair looked up at the man's voice, and I froze on the ground. _No…Dude, just walk away, don't involve yourself,_ I pleaded. But humans were both curious and stupid by nature. And this guy wasn't going to just walk away from a sight like this.

"What are you boys doing to that poor girl?!" the guy demanded next. I saw Felix grin, and then Demetri lunged down for me, his hand grasping my throat and yanking me up to my feet. Felix was stalking towards the poor guy, who was staring at the spot where I had been laying. _He knows I shouldn't have survived a hit that left cracks on the ground like that,_ I thought.

"Sir, everything is okay, please don't concern yourself," I said with great difficulty. Demetri squeezed my throat warningly.

"What are you doing to her?" the man demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you," Felix said. The guy looked very small next to his large frame, and I could _feel_ the killing intent flowing off Felix in waves. This guy wasn't going to survive this encounter, and as much as I didn't want to witness it, I didn't have much of a choice.

I grabbed at Demetri's wrist, clenching my fingers tightly around his arm, and he squeezed again, seemingly irritated.

"Demetri, I hope you don't mind if I have a quick snack," Felix said, glancing over his shoulder at us.

"Just don't make a mess of things, Felix," Demetri said in a smooth, richly accented tone.

_Great, be attracted to your captor. And the Stockholm Syndrome begins already._

My conscience was right; I really shouldn't be attracted to him, especially since he is pretty much about to kidnap me and whisk me off to be enslaved by a bunch of ancient vampires. But I wasn't going to wind up with _Stockholm Syndrome_. No way.

A sickening crack dragged me out of my thoughts, and I watched in horror as the human's body crumpled. Felix crouched down next to the body, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the smell of human blood to hit. It didn't.

I snapped my eyes open to see that Felix had dragged the body closer, and was leering down at me with a smirk twisting his lips.

"You're like the Cullens, aren't you?" Felix asked. "You don't drink human blood. Your eyes attest to that."

"So I don't drink human blood," I hissed. My throat dried as I realized Felix had created the tiniest slit on the human's throat, allowing the tiniest bit of blood to escape. I swallowed thickly as the scent hit me, sweetness mixed with metallic. It was too sweet to me, but it was tempting. So very tempting. My mouth watered at the thought of the human blood that my body craved but my mind rejected.

"Why don't you take the first bite? A little human blood won't affect you…hopefully." Felix grinned evilly, like he knew exactly what the tiniest drop of human blood would do. It would send me into a frenzy.

I hadn't realized that my teeth were bared and I was growling lowly, deep in my throat. The dryness had turned to burning, and it was like I was a newborn vampire all over again, craving human blood more than anything and fighting the urge to drink until I was satisfied.

I had the willpower to snap my mouth shut and hold my breath, closing my eyes so I wouldn't look at the blood trickling from the tiny wound. In the end, my morals won over the temptation.

Felix snorted. "You're no fun," he said, disappointed with my reaction. It was the total opposite of what he expected. I heard the slightest of movements, before the sound of Felix drinking reached my ears. I cringed, and Demetri felt me tense.

_Gross. I'd be vomiting if I were still a human,_ I thought, wondering what I had done to be subjected to this.

I felt Demetri's grip loosen, and he was suddenly thirsting for blood. I opened my eyes and looked at him, finding him staring at Felix drinking greedily with eyes wide open and nostrils flaring. _Now's my chance to escape!_ I thought. Lightning fast, I tightened my grip on Demetri's arm and twisted, freeing my neck from his grasp and managing to toss him to the ground. In that small window of opportunity following, in which he was clearly in a state of temporary, second-long shock, I shot away as quickly as possible.

Thankfully my speed had always been one of my better assets. I ran like I'd never run before, never slowing down thanks to my boundless vampire energy. I could hear someone chasing after me – Demetri, I realized, after he came into my range – but he wasn't getting much closer than he already was. He was fast himself, I would give him that, but he was still slower than me.

Newark was long behind us now. Felix had joined the chase now, having caught up sometime and despite his size he was keeping up with Demetri easily. _They're persistent. But then again they are Volturi,_ I thought, running alongside a river now. Felix was enjoying the chase; another emotion I could sense so far was excitement. Demetri seemed more annoyed than anything, but then again maybe it was because he was annoyed with himself.

When Demetri started to drop out of my range, I grew wary of what the pair had planned. Felix was still hot on my trail, and not relenting. He was even drifting closer, which made me nervous. _He might have been holding back this whole time,_ I thought. He was getting closer to me by the second, and so I launched myself across the river, soaring through the air…

I was body slammed straight back to the ground.

* * *

**I'm fairly pleased with this chapter. It's definitely shorter than the first, though, and for that I apologize. But there wasn't much I can really do right now, not with what I have planned for later on.**

**Who predicted that was going to happen at the end?**

**Review, favorite, follow!**


	3. Thanks, Eduardo

**Infinity**

**Chapter 3**

**Rating: M (for language)**

**Disclaimer: Um...last I checked my original stories weren't Twilight.**

**Guest reviewer: I hope Cassie isn't a Mary-Sue either! Cassie's gift is the ability to sense someone's intentions, so if someone intended to hurt her or help her she would know, and by extension she can sense some of the emotions they are feeling. So, for example, in the last chapter she could sense that Felix intended to hurt her, and with his intentions, he was excited, which is one of the emotions she is able to detect at the moment. It's a different gift, which is why Aro wants her.**

**Don't worry, there's nothing missing at the beginning of this chapter! The trip to Volterra was uneventful, so I cut that part out completely. This is a shorter chapter, but I figured I better get it up and get to work on the next few chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're a little pest," Felix said in annoyance. I glared up at him, trying in vain to yank my arm out of his ironclad grip but it was useless. Demetri was on my other side, his hands tucked behind his back almost regally. Up ahead, just coming into my range, were several vampires, all in an almost neutral state. That calmed my nerves only the slightest bit, but there was excitement coming from one of them. That left me uneasy.

Demetri stepped forward as Felix slowed the two of us down, opening a door that led into a grand throne room. He held it open while Felix shoved me through. Thankfully I was blessed with some semblance of grace now that I was a vampire and managed to keep my footing.

"Ah, young Cassidy."

It was the excited one. He sat in the middle throne, a blonde on his left and a dark-haired man on his right. He stood up from his throne, a giddy, creepy smile on his face and arms held out invitingly.

"What a delight it is to finally meet you," he said, coming forward and reaching down for my hands. I took a step backwards, not having it, but bumped into Felix and Demetri, who had appeared to stand shoulder-to-shoulder behind me.

He retracted his hands, but kept smiling. He was annoyed, however, and Blondie was eyeing me unhappily.

"How rude of me."

I hadn't pieced it together until now, but the man in front of me was Aro. The mind-reading Aro. The one who ordered me to be brought in. _All because of Eduardo,_ I thought with gritted teeth.

"My name is Aro," he said. He held out one of his hands, with that same smile still plastered on his face. "May I? I would love to see what you can do, my dear Cassidy."

I hesitated. Did I really want him to be able to see every single thought I've ever had? Did I really want him to see everything I knew about my power so far? _Eduardo already got him interested in you in the first place,_ I reminded myself.

"Please, I promise it won't hurt," Aro said. I swallowed thickly, raising my hand slightly from my side. Aro grinned and reached down, snatching up my hand and encasing it in both of his. His skin felt a little like sandpaper and I cringed. I had never liked the feel of sandpaper.

Aro's face lit up in wonder not even ten seconds later, and he looked at me with an even broader smile. "_Magnifico_. What a unique gift you possess, my dear," he said. He straightened up, but didn't release my hand. "The ability…to sense what another has planned, and the emotions that come with it." His face twisted into one of brief disappointment. "However, you cannot see visions," he murmured. Then his face lit up again. "No matter, someone of your unique gift will make a fine addition to the Volturi guard," Aro said. He released my hand and went back to sit on his throne, but I saw the expression on his face. He was no doubt disappointed that I couldn't see visions like Alice, just feel the intent of what someone was planning and a few emotions that they're feeling. The disappointment was radiating from him like a disease.

"Now, the matter is if you will join us," Aro said as he lowered himself onto his throne, _still smiling_. I really hated that smile.

"I'm assuming I have a choice," I said. "I haven't done anything wrong, so it's not like letting me go if I don't want to join you would be unleashing a danger to our world." I was hoping that, maybe, just maybe, I could convince him that letting me go wouldn't be a bad thing. I had never revealed that I was a vampire to anyone, and had always been careful to conceal myself in the daytime and stick to places where the sun didn't shine as much.

"Someone like you is dangerous," Blondie hissed. I assumed he was the infamous Caius, who Alice had told me about. That meant the other one was Marcus, the quiet one. He was only watching something behind me, occasionally glancing at me but he appeared as uninterested as possible.

"And how am I dangerous?" I asked outright.

"A power like yours has never been seen," Aro chimed in then. He crossed his legs and tapped his fingers on the armrest in a very humanlike manner. After thousands of years, he'd probably perfected keeping the ruse that he was human. "You don't even know the limits of your own gifts, Cassidy."

_It's Cassie,_ I wanted to say, but that probably wouldn't end badly. I could already feel Felix getting antsy; he was most likely expecting to be able to either tear me apart or beat me into the ground to force me to stay.

_At least you're expecting it._

Thanks, conscience, you always seem to come in handy when stating the obvious.

"Even ten years with this power hasn't granted you much, except for the ability to identify some emotions and extend your range in which you can sense the intentions of the people around you," Aro pointed out.

I held back from saying _Every day it grows stronger._ But it was both a half-lie and something I didn't want to say. It would be reckless of me to say that to him. The partial truth was my power was growing stronger; just not every day. I hadn't exactly had much time to practice lately.

"Now, what to do, what to do." Aro tapped his fingers together in front of him now, watching me with an almost remorseful look.

"I don't want to be part of your coven," I told him firmly. "I don't like to be tied down to a place where I'll want to leave not even a day later."

Caius narrowed his eyes. "You speak as if we will actually give you a choice in the matter," he said.

Out of the corner of my eye, and coming into my range, a woman stepped into the room. I could sense that she was after me – but she wasn't _after_ me, not in an aggressive way. It was like a heavy pressure in my head, almost reminiscent of a headache. And then, I was suddenly more inclined towards the Volturi. Aro's offer was like the offer of a lifetime, and I wanted to accept it.

"That will do, Chelsea."

I didn't bat an eyelash at Aro's words, my brain not registering what he said. The woman was out of my range then, and the pressure was gone but the urge to accept the offer was still there like it was nagging me.

I hadn't realized I had gone into an almost trance-like state until Caius spoke.

"What is your decision?" he asked.

It wasn't even that much of a decision now. Whatever that woman had done to me, it worked.

"I accept," I answered, feeling as if I were being forced to say it. Essentially I was.

Aro laughed. "Oh, how delightful this is! Welcome to the Volturi! It will be a pleasure to have you amongst us!"

_Thanks, Eduardo. You got me into a real huge mess._

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Review, favorite, follow!**


End file.
